1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building wall panels and more particularly to building wall panels for use in structural siding and roofing applications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved building wall panel and more particularly a building wall panel suitable for use as a one-piece structural siding or roofing member with a weather resistant outer face.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integral siding/roofing building wall panel of the character described which provides both structural integrity and exterior weather facing for direct application to studs or rafters of a building structure without requiring further materials.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described having suitable structural characteristics and a one-piece embossed outer weather surface resembling shingles laid in place.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described wherein the outer surface of the panel is formed in relief to resemble wood shingles, slate roofing, tile roofing or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described which is light in weight, strong, weatherproof, easy to handle and rapidly installable on the framework of a building.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described having a novel system for interlocking application of adjacent rows of wall panels to provide a weatherproof wall structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described having a novel system for effecting end to end interlocking weatherproof joints between panels in the same row.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described employing a novel system for structurally interlocking the edges and ends of the panels together to form a structurally aesthetic and weather tight wall or roof surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described wherein the outer weather facing member of the panel is formed of embossed material to resemble a plurality of separate shingles, shakes, slate or tile, laid in place side by side. Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved building wall panel of the character described having a novel water drainage system for draining and removing water or moisture which may penetrate beneath the level of the outer facing member of the panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical of the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,502 directed towards a single shingle system including a plywood backer member with a tarred felt membrane on the outer surface of the backer and a layer comprising a plurality of shingles individually attached to the backer with another outer layer of individual shakes assembled onto the first layer of shingles.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,843 directed towards a combination roofing/sheathing panel system employing a plywood substrate with a waterproof overlay and a single row of low-grade individual short shakes or shingles stitched to the substrate.